the_tolok_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Abandoned Tree
" Furries!? " Magnus "Horn Tits" The Red, If The Emperor had a Text-To-Speech device. " Nature rises against you! " Malfurion, Archdruid of the Night Elves, Warcraft. The Abandoned Tree is a guild of cultists who seek to bring about the age of creatures of pure terror and lust. Formed from the remains of the once proud civilizations of Tolok, the cultists are adept in both Necromantic and Druidic magics. They are mainly located in the Northern part of the land, but smaller camps dot all of Tolok. They appear to keep hidden, save for a small band of sorts that has started to move against the Divine Azure Legion in Northern Silurius. How They Came To Be. Despite what both D.A.L and the Kingdom of Blutguard believe, the lands of Tolok were never truly abandoned. In fact, at one point in time, Tolok was divided into three nations, all of which depended on eachother for survival. However, when crops began to produce less per harvest, and ore mines began to flood almost insantly, many of the people of these nations began to worship a Pagen deity known only as O'Wiff. O'Wiff became the God of these people, and ordered that a "Church" of the "Faithful" be made to prepare for the arrival of O'Wiff himself to bring doom to the stars. The cult started in secrecy, recruiting only in small amounts every year, until, at last, O'Wiff gave the order to Muzilk, a former Mage of the southern most land and leader of the cultists to march through the capital of what is now refered to as the Krieglands and bring all they could into the fold. When the armies of the three kingdoms discovered the swarm of cultists marching through their streets, a battle known simply as "The Awakening" took place. Necromancers raised both human and animal alike into undeath, while Muzilk brought forth his greatest creation: Dagins. The battle lasted only but a day, in which the traitor Mage killed the three Kings, who were all trapped in the Capital. Their corpses were then dragged into the depths of their citidel and raised as the final component to raise O'Wiff into the mortal realm. However, O'Wiff had overestimated the purity of the souls he was given, and could only put his soul into a single being: Dagins. Much of the history of the three kingdoms has been lost or destroyed, with those that have survived and are not a part of the cult having fled to the southern most deserts of Tolok. Tactics. While not exactly a traditional army, the Abandoned Tree is rather keen on tactics, using the ruins of once mighty buildings and the nature surrounding the lands around them to their advantage. Some simple attacks that were recorded (albeit poorly) by a ravaged Maulhone scouting party include, but are not limited to: Scouring: Using a mass of weaker Undead minions and/or Trents to swarm an enemy and "scour" it from the world. Grapevine Assault: Using corrupting Druidic magics, attack a fortress and corrupt at the very least a few of the defenders of said fortress. Those corrupted turn into raging beasts, with a bloodlust nearly unquenchable and are refered to as O'Wiff's Chosen. The name for this tactic comes from the fact that the magics used seem to look like Grapvines, along with post-mordem examinations showcasing the veins resembling said vines. Tree Avalanche: Forcing trees to fall down in mass from on high to crush one's foes. The amount of trees and their speed varies greatly. Said trees can then be turned into Trents to further harras the remaining forces. Necrotic Embrace: Casting a spell on one of your enemy's people and allow them to carry on with their day, infecting others with a reanimation plague, which will kill and then resserct them in service to the Necromancer who cast it. The original victim is then turned into a larger and slightly stronger O'Wiff's Chosen. The list was part of a report from one of the few surviving members of the Maulhone force sent to scout the areas near Maulhone. Only five of them returned alive, with two dying mere minutes after they returned to the Azure Tower. The bodies were burned to prevent corruption from spreading. Leadership, Wings, And Ranks. Leadership: O'Wiff. Muzilk. Necrodruid Council. The Wings or "Branches" of the Abandoned Tree. '' The Deer Branch: The warriors of the cult. Rushing against the enemy with a zealous fury that nearly matches the D.A.L Crusaders. They are known to consume the hearts of rams and other animals with horns and speed, so as to gain their powers. They are led by Necodruid Oinz. The Decay Branch: The necromancer branch. Training, prayer, and planning are all done in this branch. Necromancers are usually found either leading the other branches under the Necrodruid Council's watch or studying. They seem to begin to falling apart, however, due to the lack of action from O'Wiff himself. Led by Necrodruid Allumick. It should be noted that Allumick seems to be holding sway over the Decay Branch in a way that O'Wiff would be against himself, and that the Decay Branch seems to hate the Kingdom of Blutguard more than any other. The Owl Branch: The scouting and infiltration branch. Very little is known about this branch, other than they exist, and are brutal and efficent in their job. Led by Necrodruid Dewsink. ''Ranks of the Cult. O'Wiff: The God of the cult. Grand Necromancer: Second-In-Command. Leader of the cult technically speaking. Necrodruid Council: Council of Necrodruids who command the various branches of the Cult. Necromancers: Field commanders who only respond to the Necrodruid Council and above. Capable of raising vast armies of undead. Also able to use Druidic magic. The Undead and Living Nature: Beings that are either raised from death or created from nature to serve the will of the cult. Cultists: Living, non corrupted servants of The Abandoned Tree. At the same level as the rank above. Current Status With Itself and Other Groups. Status: Secure and safe. O'Wiff himself has begun plans to use the vast amount of souls around him to truly come into the world, instead of being bound to a mortal construct. With the Divine Azure Legion: Discomfort bordering on hatred. The cult secretly prepares for war with the D.A.L forces in the northern region of Silurius. With the Kingdom of Blutguard: Unknown. Neither side has truly seen the other in earnest, although the leader of the Decay Branch detests the people of Blutguard for some unknown reason.